The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale-hybride. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of Drago and E 168 orange. Drago is a orange colored geranium having a double flower shape but not very broad petals. Drago's flower shape is fluffy and disorderly because of the small petals and many petaloids. E 168 is a seedling of the E-Generation of our planned breeding program and is not commercially available. E 168 is not known by any other synonyms. E 168 had a clear cup-shaped orange flower without petaloids and with broad petals. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1989 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and Teneriffe, Italy over a four year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
The new cultivar is distinguished from other pink varieties in that it has orange colored petals and nearly black foliage. The present cultivar has very dark leaves with zonation. It grows slowly but is compact and bushy. When it starts to bloom there are only florets open to a few clusters. These florets keep long on the plant. The orange florets stand in good contrast to the foliage.